


【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事⑤

by sin0_zz



Series: 一件严重的事 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 养成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Summary: *斑带现代au*借鉴了乙一的《七个房间》设定
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, mdob, 斑带 - Relationship
Series: 一件严重的事 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987876





	【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事⑤

宇智波带土被路过的千手扉间捡了回去。

蜷缩在沙发上的带土呼吸从急促到平稳，最后他被一阵灼热感惊醒。  
“好烫好烫！！”带土忙得伸出手把贴在自己裸露右臂的东西扯下，定睛一看，“…诶，暖，暖宝宝？”

“醒了。”听见动静，千手扉间从一桌零件中微微抬头看了一眼。

“这是哪？我怎么……斑呢？”带土把还在持续升温的暖宝宝倒放在茶桌上，起身将右半身毛衣穿好后，再把它贴在自己外套里，接着围上自己发皱的围巾。他环视了一圈房间，是和斑那边差不多的布置，不过显得更加简约与冷淡，就和扉间这个人一样。

“义肢和你身体的连接处冻着了。你整个人就这么晕在了门外。我应该有对你说过冬天要注意…没有吗，那就算了。”扉间依旧在忙自己手里的活，他早就把带土的义肢取下，所以现在带土右边袖子空荡荡的。“之前用的材料是钢，给你换个轻便的材料。”

“哦…好的谢谢你。”带土乖乖坐在沙发上看着扉间，他用剩下那只手摸摸了上衣口袋，才发现对方还贴心地把他手机也捡回来放好了。

“你怎么跑出来的，我听说斑管你挺严的啊。”

“我…！趁斑有事我自己跑出来的……”带土心虚地越说越小声。要是被斑知道自己悄悄跑到外面，还晕倒在外面被人带走，肯定要被骂一顿了。

“……他能有什么事，连个孩子都看不好。”

“你当然不知道了！斑…他喜欢的人…反正今天他有事！”

“这我还是知道的。……就是我告诉他的。”

诶，带土愣住，“那你知道今天是他生日吗？”

“知道。”就是知道才告诉的。

“你，你是人吗！！？”虽然扉间正在专注地为自己调整义肢，但是……难怪泉奈哥哥总在餐桌上抱怨这个人。

“我们之间的事你又清楚多少，少嚷嚷了。”

“我，我……但是我不准你欺负斑！”

我哪有能力欺负他……“你在这儿都躺了半个小时了，他连个影子都没有，你还他说话做什么。”

“谁说他不管我了！”这个人说话真的好讨厌啊！带土冲到桌前，用他左手拍了拍桌，“你刚才不还说他管我严！我告诉你，平时斑可是连门都不让我出…但是却叫了人一直陪着我，每天也会买好多甜食，然后我们一起坐在沙发上看电视！还有新衣服，你看我这围巾就是昨天刚买的。还有还有，你看我的眼睛，也是斑给我换上的。”带土一口气说了好多好多，就算只剩一只手也手舞足蹈地在自己身上指来指去，又扳着手指开始数起来，很显然五只明显不够，“……虽然还给我买了好多卷子，但是，总之，嗯，你不准说他对我不好！”

“他不放你出门是有原因的。”扉间放下手中的扳手。

等他再次开口之前，门外走廊传来明显急促的脚步声，接着停在房间外“砰”地一声推开门：  
“千手扉间！！！！你TM到底有完没完？！”

“敢拐我家崽，活腻了吧你。”

“什么叫拐，你要看不好小孩就别养了。”  
看着带土红红的脸颊，半蹲下，按住带土后脑勺用自己额头抵着对方额头。

四目相对，也许是自作多情，带土仿佛在与自己同样的黑眸中看出了对方的自责。

没有发烧，斑起身，拍拍带土的头。接着就要拉着带土离开，大有一种“扉间你做好了给我送来，我们就先走了”的气势。

“斑，稍微有些话和你说。”

留带土一个人在这儿倒也不是不行，斑还是给了火核一个电话让他把带土接走了。  
带土明显不愿意回去，但还是把撒娇想留下来的话吞进了肚子里。

“……”  
“……”  
“……你倒是说。”斑从老实烟盒中取出一根香烟。本来打算说在天台抽烟缅怀一下自己过去的青春与死去的爱情，结果烟点上还没吸几口，白绝就滴滴滴地发来条“不好啦！千手的白毛把带土给带走啦！”的短信。气的斑呛了烟，今天到底什么日子，真是什么破事都发生在这天。

“你好像不让他出门。”扉间向斑讨一支烟，被斑拒绝了。

“哼，我还以为你又要说什么事。…你明明知道我不让他单独出门的理由。”

“九年前的事情，具体我只听泉奈说过。那时候我和大哥都…但那只是意外，没有必要过分保护，溺爱小孩子对成长可没有帮助。”

溺爱，或许是。但是为了不让悲剧重演，斑认为自己有必要这么做。

九年前，14岁的斑从黑暗中醒来，他躺在在不足六平米的混泥土房间冰冷的地板上，房间里有微弱的灯光，周边只有相同的水泥墙壁。狭小的空间内只能听见自己的逐渐急促的呼吸，和最里墙边不到半米宽的排水道所发出的流水声。

被完全困死在了这里，斑试着呼喊了自己兄弟和千手家孩子的名字，没有任何回应，心里掩盖不住的慌张。方才还在一起玩耍的孩子都不见了。自己也被不知道什么人打晕搬到了这里。

不清楚过去了多久的时间，不知道白天与黑夜。门位置的墙壁突然打开了一个缝隙，恰好通过一个瓷盘子，里面装着能感受到热气的饭菜和放在那之上的勺子。  
“喂！放我出去！喂！！！！！你是谁！？？？放我出去！！！”  
对方搁下盘子，没有理会斑的呼喊。  
一度怀疑饭菜有毒，斑并没有吃那些东西。  
他抱膝坐在地上，一会儿水面上飘来什么东西，斑起身走到排水道旁。

小孩子染满鲜血的衣服碎布与早已看不出样子的尸块。内脏与皮肉浮在最上，血慢慢扩散染红了整片水道，有的组织沉在了排水道底，其他随着水流慢慢飘走。

斑瞬间倒吸一口冷气，心脏开始惶恐地剧烈颤抖，一会儿就不受控制地扶着墙开始干呕。喉咙被吐出的胃酸刺的发疼，泪腺也忍不住开始分泌盐水，靠着墙壁又咳嗽了一阵，斑才想着去看尸体的发色。  
他颤抖着手伸进血里捞出一小撮头发，在冷光下仔细辨认。

是棕色，不是黑色，太好了。

……等等，这…难道是板间？

第一天，斑把饭菜倒进了排水道里。  
第二天，又飘来了和昨天一样的碎尸块，是黑白相间的发色。斑把饭菜忍着咽了下去。  
第三天，黑色的头发。  
第四天，黑色的头发。  
第五天，黑色的头发。  
第六天，终于到了这天，斑掐算着该是送饭的时候，门被打开了。

他等这一天很久了，斑从来没有如此期待过这个杀人犯的到来，庆幸自己是第六个，他至少还剩下一个弟弟。  
握紧手里的碎瓷片，他发誓一定保护好这个唯一的兄弟。  
他要杀了这个人。


End file.
